


Thiam quarantined

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Theo and Liam are quarantined in Liam's house after a fight they realize they have to apologize to each other since they can't leave the house. Part of quarantined with thiam on tumblr
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Thiam quarantined

Liam watches as Theo storms out of his bedroom, anger in both of them, a part of Liam is saying go after him but he knows that they need space they've been in the house for days and they are getting restless today was the day it exploded.

Liam throws his ripped shirt in the garbage it has three claw marks down the center. It was a new blue shirt he got it a couple weeks ago but hadn't worn it yet until today now it's ruined.

Half an hour later He slumps down against his door and hears a heartbeat coming from the other side of the door, he thought Theo would of left but he stayed. After a couple minutes he opens the door and sits across from Theo in the hallway.

"You stayed?"

Theo nods, ever since he's been staying with Liam they become closer, now it may have to do with Theo being Liam's responsibility or and this is closer to it they actually like each other they've formed a friendship they fight well together. When they fight it's more like one being is fighting that is how close they've become. But spending all their time inside together is not healthy for anyone supernatural or human. "It's not like I can leave, I didn't want to."

Liam looks down at his hands he never had to apologize to Theo this is new to their relationship, being stuck in the house even supernaturals go stir crazy some times.

"I'm sorry I broke your nose again."

Theo isn't used to apologizes but living with Liam and being apart of Scott's pack has taught him to be more human less killer and apologizing is one of them. "Sorry I destroyed your shirt again."

"Want to get something to eat then play video games."

Theo smirks at him and nods. Maybe a couple more hours in the house won't kill them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of my shortest fics I write it in about fifteen minutes.


End file.
